One Hundred One Shot Challenges
by XxXChiharu-Chan-1000-SpringsXx
Summary: I have to write one hundred one shots based off one hundred songs. Can I do it? Will I scum to the evil writer’s block? Will songs be to emo to write about? Read as I conquer the impossible. Join me in the quest to improve my prose! Parings will vary!
1. Paradise

**A/N:** Welcome to the most ultimate and beastie challenge to ever be made in world history! I Chiharu-Chan do solemnly swear to complete one hundred one-shots based off one hundred songs. I, of cores made this all by my lonesome self. You can do the challenge too! Just refer to the original. Now, a question arises; what category does this fit under? I am not only going to be writing one shots about Tokyo Mew Mew, but many other categories as well! Final Fantasy, Bleach, Naruto, etcetera…

And then… that is where you come in! You can suggest a one shot of your choosing! Sounds great so far right? It only gets better my friend! I will do CannonxCannon, OcxCannon and OcxOc. All you have to do is give me the characters, and pick a number that is between one and on hundred. Each number represents a song. So basically, you will choose what song you will be getting at random! That sounds very fun! However, there is a catch! Only thirty-three percent of this challenge is going to consist of requests, so you had better come quickly! Fifty-five percent will be CannonXCannon and the other eleven percent will probably be surprises from me!

Show your support to an author trying to improve her prose! Reviews are appreciated! There will be one hundred chapters! And you know what; if I can get at least five reviews per chapter, I will have five hundred reviews by the end of this I think. I am not that good at math. Actually, I suck at math. This will probably be the longest author's note I will ever have, so bare with me! I think I have said everything that has needed to be said. All right. Let us start. Oh, wait. Most of these are going to be dealing with Tokyo Mew Mew! This is an OCxKisshu!

* * *

Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been  
Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
When covers tucked in tight  
Funny when the bottom drops  
How she forgets to fight... to fight

And its one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise

As darkness quickly steals the light  
That shined within her eyes  
She slowly swallows all her fear  
And soothes her mind with lies  
Well all she wants and all she needs  
Are reasons to survive  
A day in which the sun will take  
Her artificial light... her light

And its one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise  
Its one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright... alright

Dont pretend to hold it in just let it out  
Dont pretend to hold it in just push it out  
Dont you try to hold it in just let it out and  
Dont you try to hold it in you hold it in

And its one more day in paradise  
One more day in paradise  
Its one more day in paradise  
One last chance to feel alright... alright

Once upon a year gone by  
She saw herself give in  
Every time she closed her eyes  
She saw what could have been

* * *

**Challenge One: Paradise**

When you look into a mirror, do you see your own reflection? Masami let an ounce of air escape her chapped lips as she pondered this thought. As she gazed into the impervious glass, she did not see herself. What she saw, was a monster. She saw a bloodcurdling, revolting, malevolent creature of sin. Her eyes were darkened; her hair was messy and discolored. Her rabbit ears drooped down to the sides of her very pale face. Masami was the ugliest looking Mew of them all. She was once considered a human being. No… Masami was not always like this. She once had a life with awesome friends. Even then, Masami's life was much better then what she had slummed to now. Masami balled up her fists and slammed them into her mirror out of pure wrath.

"She did this to me! This isn't my fault!" Masami roared. Her voiced sounded messed together with someone else's. Masami's mother Rhiannon, who was supposed to have died several years ago, granted Masami with power. Masami became lost in the conquest for power. Masami willing took the offer guilelessly, not knowing what the consequences were to her actions. Now, she is cursed with an obligation to forever dream of a nightmare. Masami is the nightmare itself. Masami is now the One Winged Angel. Masami grabbed her black wing and pulled on it profoundly. She winced in pain, but desperately continued to pull on the wing.

"All I wanted to do was save Renzo! Why have I been cursed with this? Why me?"

Ah, dear Renzo… Masami's close seven-year-old brother who was killed in an incident involving Mew business. He was captured by Masami's so-called 'father' and sent into the depths of hell. Lucid tears began to fill Masami's weary silted sapphire eyes. It was not Masami's choice to become a Mew. It was not Masami's choice when her brother had been killed right in front of her own eyes. At those times, she let the Lord and Savior do what he had to do. When Masami interfered, I guess she paid one of the most ultimate prices.

"I…I have now learned to control this power, and I still haven't saved Renzo. Rhiannon please… help me…" Masami whispered amongst herself. The silence began to ebb away slowly at Masami's consciousness. If this goes on any longer, Masami will defiantly without a doubt go crazy. Suddenly, one of Masami's rabbit ears stuck up. Masami heard faint footsteps. Those footsteps could only belong to Rhiannon. Masami swiftly turned around and frowned intensely. Rhiannon smirked crudely at Masami's reaction to her appearance.

"What… you called me did you not?" Rhiannon smirked. Masami's clenched her teeth as she pointed her index figure at her mother.

"You old witch! You tricked me… you were going to use me all along for your own twisted sadistic game!"

Rhiannon nodded her head at her daughter's out burst and narrowed her eyes.

"You humans are so predictable. Masami dear… what did you expect? I am only loyal to the side with the most power. I…"

"Turn me back now!" Masami shouted, a purplish aura escaping her body. Rhiannon flinched at this act but kept her cool game face.

"I learned to control these powers you witch! I will kill you if I have to!" Masami interjected. Rhiannon grabbed hold of her staff and aimed it at the outraged teenager. So many things zoomed around Masami's mind. Questions like; where are the Mew Mews? Or; is anyone going to help me? Rhiannon's staff began to glow a devilish shade of purple. Masami extended her hand.

"Vanilla Rocket Staff!"

In Masami's right palm, was her Mew weapon? It had changed very much as well. Vines curled all over Masami's weapon. The spikes from the vines pinched Masami's palm as she clutched it. Blood began to trickle down her arm. A look of determination covered Masami's meek face. Rhiannon's eyes widened at this spectacle. Rhiannon's grip loosened on her weapon and she let out a wild laugh.

"You are really going to fight me? How admirable! You would die for a lost cause! Tell you what, I'll drop my weapon and I'll let you get one good lick off of me."

Masami tensed up at this comment. "Then this one free blow will be your death! Ribbon… Vanilla Rocket Flash Sanpoo!"

Masami twirled her staff into the air and threw it at Rhiannon, a trail of white light running behind the staff. Masami was dead sure that this time, Rhiannon would in fact be harmed by this attack. Rhiannon just stood there, unfazed by the Mew's attack. Once the staff reached Rhiannon, it when through her. Masami's jaw dropped.

"What? How did you…"

Masami's comment was stopped by a jab to the ribs. Masami gasped, but before she could retaliate, another jab could be felt in her back. Masami fell onto the ground, coughing up few traces of blood. Rhiannon smiled.

"You aren't using your full potential sweetheart. Don't you want to be returned to normal? Oh, and do not even try to harm me, for I am a goddess!"

Masami wiped the blood from her mouth. Rhiannon a goddess? She tried to stand up, but Rhiannon stepped on the small of her back. Masami closed her eyes to stop the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"You are scared aren't you?" Rhiannon mussed. "You are a failed project. Do not worry sweetheart, I have found a new specimen. The one you call Ichigo."

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" Masami threatened.

"Why? Haven't you hurt them? Why can't I?"

The tears that Masami was so desperately trying to stop from falling ran down her cheeks like mad. Masami's vision started to blur.

"A-At least… tell me… what would it have been like if Renzo was still alive!"

Rhiannon added pressure to Masami's back. Masami winced in total pain. Would Masami have cherished each moment she had with her brother? Or would Masami just have gone on living life like Renzo was of no purpose?

Rhiannon chuckled. "You are weak. You are vulnerable. You are pathetic. You call your self the best? All I see is a failure!"

Rhiannon's words pierced Masami's heart like a bow and arrow to flesh. Maybe Rhiannon was right. Maybe Masami was a failure. Winners certainly do not end up like Masami… do they? Masami's eyes drifted around her room. It was a total mess. Rhiannon grabbed her staff and pointed the sharp end of it towards Masami's back.

"…And failures should repentance for their mistakes." Rhiannon spoke after laughing. Masami sighed. This was the end. She had nothing else to live for. She had no idea where her teammates were. She had no idea what her friends were doing. Then, it hit Masami. She could not die… at least not yet. Not by Rhiannon's hands. Rhiannon was ready to inflict a devastating blow to Masami when Masami's wing began to twitch. Masami's wing fluttered, releasing a purplish gas. Rhiannon began to cough. Now was Masami's chance! Masami crawled from under Rhiannon's foot and flew into the air, laughing at her enemy.

"Rhiannon you will never defeat me!"

Rhiannon snarled at this comment. Before Rhiannon could act, Masami busted through the roof of her home and flew into the sky. Masami flew far away from her home. Now where would she go now? She had nowhere to go. Masami quickly frowned and descended into some sort of open field. The nightlight's gaze fixated on the wounded Mew. Masami began to wince as she began pulsating. Masami was loosing control of her self. She was going to scum to her own power. She did not want to harm people. Masami wanted the killing to stop. Maybe this time she would not hurt her friends. In addition, maybe this time she will return to normal.

"Or maybe this time I'll finally stop feeding myself lies…" Masami sighed. Masami coughed up more blood as she walked towards a pile of shattered glass. Masami glanced into the broken glass and sighed. She had no purpose to live any longer. A stray tear rolled down Masami's cheek as she picked up a piece of the glass. She held in closely to her chest, preparing to end her life. She did not want to live in agony or despair any longer.

"When I die… I'll die with no regrets…" Masami gulped once more and thrusted the glass towards her heart.

"Wait Usagi-Chan!"

The glass between Masami's hands slipped through them slowly. Masami collapsed onto her knees. She just tried to kill her self didn't she? Masami's eyes widened in horror as the glass shard fell to the ground. Someone had just saved her life. Who just rescued her from hell's hands? Masami turned her head to see the green haired alien we all know. The person who had just saved her was Kisshu. Kisshu was just as startled as Masami was. She is a monster, as he is an alien. They were very much alike, but yet so different. Masami could not even form words.

"I am not Kisshu, but your inner voice. This Kisshu was just a vitalization. You must treasure him a lot. You are in a nightmare Mew Vanilla. It is time you wake up."

At that comment, Masami started to cry tears of absolute mystification and exultation. After a while, Masami wiped the tears from her eyes and replied with a sincere;

"Thank you Kisshu."

With that said, Masami's surroundings turned into a world of white. She found herself on the floor of Café Mew Mew, everyone staring vacantly at her.

"She's alive Na No Da!" Pudding exclaimed. Ryou and the others sighed deeply. Masami blinked a bit before standing up and glomping her teammates.

"I so glad I am alive!" Masami exclaimed with a smile on her face. Wait, her group hug felt empty. Someone was missing. Masami looked onto the floor, to see Ichigo passed out as well. Masami gasped.

"Oh no… how did we…"

Zakuro crossed her arms. "Rhiannon came and hit you guys with some kind of beam. Then, you both just fell out."

Masami threw her arms into the air. "Ichigo is going to die if we don't do something! We have to wake her up soon! I almost killed myself in my dream!"

Everyone flinched at this comment. Ryou's gaze intensified on Masami. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I had to be saved. My conscious saved me." Masami said while glancing at Ichigo. Masami then looked up at the Café's ceiling.

_'I have to thank you Kisshu… I owe you my life.'_

* * *

**A/N:** One word… Angst! I am emotionally drained. Sorry, there was not much fluff. As you can see, I was stuck with an emo song. -.- Next one shot will defiantly be better! It will consist of real fluff! Until then folks! More can be learned about Mew Vanilla in my story, "A Wish That Will Never Come True". Do you think I handled the song right? I need feedback! Until next challenge!


	2. Set The World On Fire

**A/N:** Okay! Now that I have completed challenge one, it is time for me to do challenge to which has been suggested by Lady of the Turning Sands! She picked number two! Why are the rest of you people picking high numbers anyway? Just kidding. Sands, I hope you do not kill me ok! I have made this especially for you! I have slaved over this you know and so, I think I might have when a little crazy with this one. He, tag team moves own. Really, after this chapter is done, I am going to finally start writing cannon ok? -Nods- Alright, this is dealing with Final Fantasy X. Third Person omniscient is hard D: I'll correct any errors tomorrow!

* * *

Wanna set the world on fire  
Until it's burning bright for You  
It's everything that I desire  
Can I be the one You use?

_CHORUS_  
I, I am small but  
You, You are big enough  
I, I am weak but  
You, You are strong enough to  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I can not do  
Nothing I cannot do

I wanna feed the hungry children  
And reach across the farthest land  
And tell the broken there is healing  
And mercy in the Father's hands

I, I am small but  
You, You are big enough  
I, I am weak but  
You, You are strong enough to  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I can not do  
Nothing I cannot do

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I cannot do  
Nothing I cannot do

My hands my feet  
My everything  
My life, my love  
Lord, use me

I wanna set the world on fire  
I wanna set the world on fire, yeah

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I cannot do  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
There's nothing I can't do  
Nothing I can't do

I'm gonna set the world on fire  
Set the world on fire

* * *

**Challenge Two: Set the World on Fire**

Sophia walked along the luminescent thoroughfare of the Moon Flow. The nightlight's radiant ruddiness shimmered all over the perpetual sparkling lake Sophia glanced upon from the corner of her eye. Nature's everlasting harmonious melody rang throughout Sophia's ears. Thickets of fully flourished trees could be seen, and gorgeous roses hugged the lake's ebb ever so tightly. Pyriefies danced playfully in the air, flying as if they had no care in the world. The Moon Flow was always at its greatest when night befell the wondrous region. The Moon Flow's beauty always seemed to hide in the day light, but it would flower into the night. Sophia inhaled an intake of air before pulling out two toy yo-yos from her utility belt. She smiled innocently as she sat down against the lake, staring at its elegant beauty.

Sophia was a woman of many imperfections. For one, Sophia often talks as if she was born in the deepest depths of the south. It was as if she had completely given up on the English language. Sophia has a tendency to talk like a sailor, and Sophia has a mild case of dyslexia. However, out of all those faults, worst of all, Sophia is an Al-Bhed woman who is shunned by society for being different. Because of her spiral pupils and her vivid blonde hair, Sophia is often at a disadvantage. For being dissimilar, Sophia's parents met their demise quickly and Sophia managed to get away with just a scratch. Sophia had hidden her flaws for many years, never removing her concealment items. She thought that if she took away her imperfections, people would indeed start treating her like a human. As credulous as it may seem, the plan indeed worked. In spite of this, people then started to notice Sophia's body, not caring from her individuality. Sophia has faced many hardships in her life, but now, she seems at the most peace. For now, she is a hunter, working for the same group that once rejected her, Yevon. Sophia dipped her fingers into the lukewarm water before standing back up.

"Waiting is so boring…" Sophia sighed, her green eyes being waited down by fatigue. Sophia let out a long drowned out yawn before slumping her shoulders. Sophia was a hunter and as always, there has to be a hunted. Sophia had always thought of her job as just a game, but now she had a new view of it. The hunter and the hunted is such an overly used cliché. It is a cliché that is as old as the dirt beneath Sophia's feet. It is indeed a fact that the predator's job is to execute their pray at any cost. Sophia took a few steps back towards the Moon Flow's path. That cliché can be tweaked a little right? Sophia chuckled at this thought.

"Ah well… it's going to be changed!" Sophia exclaimed loudly. A blurry fixture of air began to shake around Sophia. Sophia did not show any sign of woe. The fixture of air then dispersed, leaving a man standing in front of the blonde haired woman. This man was Sophia's partner Zakuo. Sophia frowned as she made crazy faces.

"…What? I got this covered!" Sophia complained. "I don't need your help!"

Zakuo sighed. "Aren't you making too much noise? You are supposed to give me the signal once they show up remember?"

Sophia stumped her foot into the ground. "I got it! Now hurry up and hide ok!"

Ah, it was too late. The duo swiftly turned around to see their pray walking silently along the path. Both Zakuo and Sophia cursed under their breath and looked at each other while gritting their teeth.

"This is your entire fault!" Sophia exclaimed. Zakuo frowned as he withdrew his weapon.

"Alright, we are going to have to follow the plan as best as we can. This is our last chance. Lets give it are all."

Sophia nodded her head. She put away her two yo-yos and cracked her knuckles slightly. "Ya' know, it's been a long time since I've done this, so don't start bitching to me if this doesn't work! This seems like a stupid plan anyway!"

"Sophia, please… it's five against two. How fair do you think that is?"

"Tch, whatever."

The five people Zakuo was referring to seemed to have noticed the two quickly. One of them sat in a wheel chair with some kind of staff in her hand. The staff looked like a slender black rod with a huge eye on the top. She was defiantly a female judging by her frame. Sophia will never forget the names of her pray. The woman's name was Anuy. Anuy was an aspiring Summoner who was currently on a pilgrimage. She was not any of Sophia's concern right now. Though Sophia's side objective had always been to capture her, Sophia paid it no mind. As a Summoner, Anuy had to of had guardians. Anuy's guardians were Sophia's pray. Well, most of them were. Walking to the left of Anuy was a short thirteen-year-old male. His name was Tsuki, but he is no use to Sophia either. Only the other three guardians mattered. They were infused with special type of monsters called fiends. They were her target. Nothing else mattered to Sophia. Sophia smirked as she extended her two arms.

"Oh… come on! It's late! Can't you just give us a break?" One of Anuy's guardians outbursts. Sophia smiled at this comment. A break? What did he think Sophia had been doing for the past five hours?

"You have no idea… what I have been doing have you Will...?" Sophia began. "Summoner Anuy… your pilgrimage ends now!"

Zakuo nodded his head as Anuy and her guardians got into a fighting position. A girl with some sort of blonde hair hid behind the male named Will.

"I will keep going even if I have to take you out!" Anuy replied with sternness in her voice. Sophia let out an 'o' sound before narrowing her eyes. She then threw her arms into the air. Anuy's jaw dropped. She of all people was going to know what Sophia was doing.

"She is Summoning an Aeon!" Anuy yelled aloud. All of her guardians flinched at this comment. Anuy clutched her staff with the utmost tenacity as she yelled, "Stay back!" Zakuo ran swiftly towards Anuy and knocked her staff out of her hands. Will, and Tsuki tried to run towards Zakuo, but Zakuo disappeared and reappeared next to Sophia, who had Shiva standing right next to her. Sophia began to laugh aloud.

"It is about time we started winning Zakuo!" Sophia exclaimed while she put up a thumbs up. The considerably oldest male member of Summoner's group jumped in front of everyone.

"You're an Al-Bhed woman… that's impossible." He spoke. Sophia smiled brightly. This might turn out to be a very fun evening. The man who had the balls to speak out against a woman who wielded an Aeon name was Movaak. Maybe he did that because he wanted to seem tough. Does not matter though… Sophia was still going to own him.

"You shouldn't be talking ya' know? Oh well, you'll be the very first to feel Shiva's wrath! Now, Diamond Dust!"

Shiva nodded, and then twirled around, a storm of ice practically freezing the Summoner party. No one could escape Shiva's arctic blizzard! Before Shiva could finish her attack, Sophia waved her hand up into the air.

"Hold on Shiva…" Sophia chanted coolly. Sophia squinted her eyes for a moment before Zakuo sent Sophia a death glare.

"What are you doing? Go ahead, take the finishing blow."

Sophia's nose started to twitch. The putrid smell of steam began to thicken into air. A questionable look covered Sophia's face.

"Eh… Zakuo… you want to help me out or what?"

Zakuo sighed as he scanned the area. Suddenly, a blinding crimson light glimmered brightly across the moonlit lake. Oh, crap. Sophia put her palm onto her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"Idiot…" Zakuo sighed.

"Eh, he, he, he, this was your plan Zakuo! So don't even start bitching ok!" Sophia shot.

'_Ok… I forgot about that one trait… craaaaaap.' _

Movaak seemed to have broken out of the ice he was incased in. Slowly, the ice melted around him, reveling his white cloak. Is that supposed to be cool or something?! Sophia frowned intensely.

"Why you…" Sophia paused and flipped her hair for a moment. "I am the only one who should bounce back and look cool!"

Zakuo sweat dropped. His gaze was fixated on Movaak unfreezing his partner, Will, with some kind of fire technique. Before he could get to the others, Zakuo sent an aero blast towards his him. Movaak's arm had turned into what Sophia would like to call a burning biscuit. Movaak's arm became engulfed with undomesticated fuming flames. He had some kind of power to control fire at will. Movaak was infused with a monster of malevolence. Now, this had been what Sophia had been waiting for. A rematch of the century! However, this occasion was not worthy of Sophia's yo-yos. This time, Sophia is going to use her fists. Movaak and Will easily dodged the blasts Zakuo sent them. Sophia smiled before letting out a laugh.

"Reminds you two of something?!" Sophia snickered. "Oh yes… revenge is a total bitch huh? And you better hurry… before your friends become frozen to death…Go Shiva!"

Movaak and Will whispered something to each other before they got into a fighting position. They were going to try to take on Shiva? HA! That is complete and utter suicide! Oh, well, that just means a quicker battle! Sophia slowly closed her eyes while ranting to herself silently. Before Shiva could even reach the two, Zakuo jumped in front of her, lunging swift attacks at Will furiously. Sophia opened her eyes in pure bliss. Will managed to keep up with Zakuo's moves. Hmm… he has gotten better… Sophia waved her hand and Shiva disappeared slowly.

"You two have gotten a lot better with your corporative skills huh Sophia?" Movaak said with a taunting voice of tone. Sophia scowled.

"Since when are you allowed to use my name? It's Mistress-Ultimate-Hunter Sophia to you! Now come on, I do not have all day! It's almost dawn and I need to go to sleep…"

"That would explain why you have those bags under your eyes…"

Was that supposed to be some kind of joke? Sophia only grew more furious at this comment.

"Alright, it is game time!" Sophia roared as she pointed her index finger at the red haired man. For Sophia, this was not just a rematch. This was all just a test. Yeah… a test to see what would actually happen next! Sophia smiled as she took out two gloves from her utility belt. She put them on and turned a little knob that was found on the bottom of them.

Movaak stood there in slight trepidation. There was absolutely no way he was going to fight a woman. Especially a woman such as Sophia. She was indeed serious about this whole thing. What was she thinking? No… better question; what goes on inside her head? Does she ever think before she says something? Eh, that is a stupid question. Of cores, she does not. Yet and still, Sophia was a bit distracting. Her vivacious yet venomous nature somewhat confused him. As Sophia stood there waiting for some sort of defensive reply from Movaak, he could not help but become slightly captivated by her exotic loveliness. Sophia's elongated vivid blonde hair flowed with poise against her statuesque legs. Sophia had everything in all the right places. She was a diaphanous woman, if not eccentric one. Movaak did not _hate _women. No… actually, he really _enjoyed_ them. Women _hated_ Movaak's slightly strenuous intentions and authoritative nature. He actually _felt _as if Sophia changed these qualities about him. Movaak grew quite found of the thunderous Al-Bed woman.

Movaak scratched the back of his head. "…Alright… you asked for it…"

With out any hesitation at all, Sophia lunged blindly towards her target. It was somewhat pathetic actually, watching her run like that. For a spilt second, he actually took pity upon the female. Bad move, because you never pity the might of a woman! Sophia lunged a high kick towards his face, which was easily blocked by his arm. The funny thing was, his arm was on fire, so that meant that Sophia had to have been at least burned. That was not the case! Movaak's eyes wondered in amazement as Sophia smirked somewhat and placed her hand onto Movaak's forehead.

"Gotcha!" Sophia remarked. "Blizzaga!"

An icy blast of the winter's chill busted out of Sophia's right hand. Sophia stepped back a bit, trying to get a better glimpse of her opponent. After the cloud of white dust cleared, Movaak stood in the same place, un-iced.

"You tried that already before! Aren't you going to try something different?" He mocked. Sophia squinted her eyes before examining her glove.

"Riiiiight…" Sophia mumbled. "Yeah… it would be the same attack if I hadn't added a paralyzing powder to it! Hahahaah! You see, my new gloves grant me the ability to use harming statuses! You never saw that coming huh? Yeah, 'cause everyone underestimates me! You'll learn to never doubt the power of Mistress Sophia!"

Movaak jumped slightly at this comment. He glanced at his partner, who was putting up a decent battle with Zakuo. This would probably take some time. He was already feeling the effects of the paralyzes powder. He was Sophia's pray, and this time, she would indeed complete her mission! Movaak smirked as he started to examine his fingers.

"It is useless… you should give up now. Come on… I am tiered! Surrender already…"

Then that is when Sophia's sentence was cut off, because she heard a sound similar to a snap. Wait… it was a snap. Sophia felt something burning on her shoulder. Oh, crap…. Sophia's eyes widened as the fire on her shoulder began to spread. If anything, Sophia was petrified of fire. Fire was fine… as long as it was not searing her! Sophia began to flail around wildly before jumping into the Moon Flow's lake. Movaak could not help but chuckle at this act. She looked down right silly. Sophia frowned intensely.

"Ok… that's it!" Sophia yelled before chanting a number of things. Movaak sweat dropped. Doesn't she ever give up? Suddenly, a large portion of the lake began to rise into the air. Now, Movaak was intimidated. Will and Zakuo both looked at Sophia's action.

"What the… Sophia… stick to the plan…" Zakuo said calmly. Sophia tilted her head slightly.

"Screw the plan! Zakuo… you better learn how to swim!" At the same time Sophia made her statement, Sophia sent the body of water at her target, hitting it Movaak and the others dead on. Even Anuy and the others where hit with the lukewarm water, breaking their casing. After a short pause, Sophia swiftly turned around, pointing her index finger. Doing the same thing was Movaak, both exchanging intimate smirks at each other. Water dripped off Sophia's damp closes. Sophia huffed. She was the only one wet. After sighing deeply, Sophia tensed up, forcing a friendly smile upon her face.

"There something you want to say? Or are you just going to stand there?"

Sophia gritted her teeth at that comment. Pah, this plan sucks.

"I. Quit." Sophia uttered loudly. She crossed her arms while glancing in the other direction. A look of both astonishment and cockiness covered Movaak's face.

"Giving up already I see? You weren't really serious to begin with were you? 'Cause if you were, I would have went much harder on you." Movaak remarked, dropping his guard. "Everything was weak from the start. Even Shiva's overdrive was weakened. The ice wasn't really ice at all was it? The others weren't in real danger."

Sophia tapped her foot impatiently as another gasp of air escaped her luscious lips. "Really smart are you? I really hate you ya' know."

Movaak blinked. Hate? Hate is such a physically powerful word. Surly she did not mean it. Movaak stared at her. Yep, she meant it.

"Oh, come on now… you lost fair and square. You gave up."

"No! I didn't give up! I quit! Zakuo and I are no longer hunters. We just wanted to startle you guys one last time." Sophia replied, wringing out her hair. Sophia sighed and glanced at the ground. "I'm cold… and sleepy…"

Sophia glanced at the stars. "You should go find your friends. Anybody and everybody who had gotten hit with that wave are now rendered unconscious." Sophia stretched a bit. "Hee, Zakuo is gonna be so pissed when he wakes up. Whenever that is…"

Sophia glanced at Movaak who was now wincing a bit. She had almost forgotten about the paralyzes powder she had unleashed upon him.

"Hey, Sophia, you know any white magic since you did this to me?"

Sophia threw her arms up to her face while slumping her shoulders. "Uh… no. I'm a black mage. You're just going to have to wait until it wears off. And ya' know, since you didn't beg for mercy, I outta leave you here…"

Sophia sat down in the flowerbed she was standing in. Movaak sighed as he eventually sat down with her. Sophia's eyes wondered out into the sky, which was now even more filled with Pyrieflies. Petals of assorted multihued flowers floated around the two. In other words, the surrounding was simply beautiful. Bored, Sophia took out one of her yo-yos, and began to play with it. The air around the two was nothing short of awkward.

"Color…" Sophia spoke softly. "…Do you have a favorite?"

Movaak shifted his eyes. What a haphazard question to ask.

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

"I just want to know. You seem like a stoic person… can you please show some emotion?"

Movaak blinked yet again. Stoic? Well, maybe he was a bit stoic. Nevertheless, he needed to be stoic. He is like the leader of his group, the solider of the lone wolves.

"I really don't have one… having a favorite is childish."

Sophia gasped. Oh, was she going to have fun. "What is your favorite food then? If you say nothing, I will smack you in the face with my yo-yo. Seriously."

"I like different types of food."

Sophia narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Yeah, I think I did."

"No, you didn't."

"My sentence had the word like in it right?"

"But I said favorite."

"If you are going to continue to go on like this, you can leave you know."

A loud smack could now be heard, followed by a zipping sound. Cold plastic met the face of Movaak quickly as Sophia arose from the ground. She rolled her eyes as Movaak felt his cheek.

"Ow, why the hell did you do that?"

Again, another smack was served.

"And that's for not graveling to me!" Sophia laughed aloud. "This is really fun! I should do this to you more often!"

Movaak glared at Sophia while rubbing his face. He could not really retaliate at the moment.

"Well what about you Lady Sophia? I have a question for you. What are your views on divorce?"

Sophia's smile then turned into a furious frown. "What do ya' mean? Is that a death threat?"

"You didn't answer the question…" Movaak ridiculed.

Sophia clutched her fists and started to play with her fingers. "Well, let's see… divorce, I.E, official ending of marriage: an ending of a marriage by an official decision in a court of law. Two, separation: a complete separation or split a divorce between theory and practice. You know what? You better not had ask me a question like that ever again, or you might find your self-seeing your lunch again. As in; seeing, your lunch drizzled in your own blood. Jerks like Misake need to be beaten badly. If I ever see his face again… I will kill him! I swear it this time! I don't need help!" Sophia paused. "Evil conniving son of a bitch. I'll get him."

Movaak, who seemed to be lost about what to do with this situation replied with a simple, "Eh, what are you talking about?"

Sophia stood up and took a long breather. "I am ok. That is all behind me now. I am a better person, and I won't knock your head off like I would."

Sophia wiped the dirt off her corset and dug into her jean mini skit's pocket. She pulled out a golden crest and smiled slyly. Movaak sighed.

"You stole his crest?!"

"Yep! And it has been a while since he has come after it ya' know. I wonder if he is planning something right now! He is probably so furious… he should be out for the count tho' 'cause I blew up his stronghold…" Sophia chanted in absolute glee. In response to Sophia sentence, Movaak flinched a bit.

"What? H-How did you…. Isn't he the caption of the Yevon Solders? What are you talking about…"

"Now, it is time for my plan! Misake should be here… I left my location and everything with his assailants…" Sophia cut off. Sophia threw some kind of potion on top of Movaak's head and smiled. Movaak stood up and a confused look covered his face.

Sophia folded her arms. "You can go now! Unless you want to see some extremely explicit ass kicking. I can assure you, worst case scenario, I am going to more or less die."

So she was not stupid after all. Nevertheless, come on… death? There has to be something better then that? Just why is she doing all of this? What is her transaction with Misake?

"You are actually childlike you know that? Death is the fool's game out. Take a deep breath, and explain the situation thoroughly to me."

Sophia turned her back to Movaak and threw up her hand. "It's been nice ya' know, talking with you and all. I've made up my mind, and there is no way I am changing it. Maybe if I do this, I can repentance for my sins."

"Ok… now you are not making any kind of sense. Sophia…"

"Stop it man…" Sophia muttered while taking a few steps away from Movaak before stopping in her tracts. Sophia whimpered a bit as her arm drooped down to her side. "…I think they would have done it for me! You don't know me, and I don't think you'd ever understand. For this fool, I guess am taking the dumb way out. I see no other way! For some reason, I had always wanted to meet you outside of this cliché we are doomed to follow around in…. You seemed… amiable. We are alike in many ways, but we are totally different at the same time. We are shunned by society… and now, I bid you adue."

Movaak looked intently at Sophia as she stood in the same sot for such a long time. Was she going to leave like she said she was? One thing was for sure, he was not about to let her meaninglessly put her life away. The first step she would take would be her last for the moment. Movaak would make sure of that. After three minuets of waiting Movaak raised a brow. Something was not right here…. Movaak scanned his surroundings and took one-step towards his adversary. Sophia then swiftly turned around, a spacious smile across her face.

"…But that is just stupid…" Sophia giggled slightly before gaining back her composure. "You are right… I should just explain things to you, but that would be tedious…"

"You are very random…" Movaak remarked. Her actions were very problematic.

"You want to play a game?"

"Umm… what?"

"You know… a game…" Sophia said as she narrowed her eyes. "You seem smart, how hard is a simple game?"

Ok something was definitely up. This was peculiar, even for Sophia's standards. Sophia walked up to the red haired man and placed her hand on his shoulder, staring intimately at him. Tiny beads of perspiration started to form on Movaak's forehead. Was this all just an attempt to get him to abandon his guard? He was bewildered, and Sophia was just taking it all in.

"We are going to play a game called…" Sophia whispered seductively. Soon, Movaak found the young Al-Bhed woman's face about three inches away from his face. She was so close to him that he could actually smell the spearmint Sophia had chewed hours ago. A light rosy blush covered Movaak's face.

"Yo-Yo Misapprehension Waylay!" Sophia shouted. Without warning, about fifteen yo-yos wrapped around Movaak as he snapped out of his delusional look. Sophia did a backwards handstand flip and smirked as she flipped her hair.

"You are so susceptible! You actually have feelings for me? Ha!"

Movaak was going to burst out of the yo-yo trap, but Sophia's eyes started to glow an eerie yellow.

"Surly you did not think that you were going to take my little gift away from me did you?" A voice echoed ominously throughout the night sky. Out of the blue, a man with orangish-colored hair wrapped his hand around Sophia's neck, showing no mercy of not implying pressure. Sophia, whose face was now emotionless, did not show any sign of upheaval.

"Misake you bastard…" Movaak stated. Misake shook his head.

"Ah, ah, ah… you better watch your tongue, or Sophia's head explodes. She has caused me enough aches and needs to be disposed of. You see… Sophia is very naïve, so naïve that she would actually fall in love with such an ugly disgrace such as your self…. I am the only one who holds this woman's heart. Isn't that right Sophia?"

"Yes Misake…."

"You're controlling her some how aren't you … she says she hates you…. You aren't going to get to me." Movaak replied serenely.

"Oh, would a lovely flower such as her renounce all her hopes and dreams to someone she abhorrers?"

"You, you shut up…" Sophia cringed. "Get out of my head! I have hated you! I always have! I…I was just confused! You took advantage of me!"

Misake mussed at Sophia's out burst. "You are strong enough to break out of my control. You are even clever enough to sneak into my citadel. But you can't sense my presence? Tsk, tsk Sophia. You will never accomplish your ultimate goal. You know what; I'll help you start a new one, one titled everlasting sleep!"

Misake's grip on Sophia's neck tightened. Sophia winced; her right eye started twitching for a moment. She threw her hands at Misake's face as two yo-yos sprung from Sophia's hands. Misake then disappeared, leaving Sophia to drop onto the ground. She reached for her neck but quickly stood up.

"Today is the day you go to meet your maker!" Sophia shouted with a precarious revulsion in her voice. Movaak broke out of the entanglement of yo-yos, and walked next to the infuriated female. Sophia gave Movaak a spiteful glare as he transformed his arm. Sophia clutched her fists as she spat onto the ground.

"Give me ten good seconds… you stay the hell away from me, or you are good as dead too."

"Now really, do you think I would leave you here all alone? I'm going to fight too."

"Whatever." Sophia mumbled. "I do not need your help."

With that said, Sophia stumped her foot into the ground, the earth underneath her feet cracking on impact. Movaak kept his balance surprisingly. Sophia shook her leg a bit, tapping her foot on the ground a bit softer this time.

"I still got it!" Sophia exclaimed. Next to Sophia's head, appeared a giant mace connected to a chain, aiming steadily towards Sophia's head. Sophia ducked swiftly and grabbed the chain, jumping on top of it. Sophia sprinted along the chain, chanting many things as she extended her hands.

"Ultima!" Sophia yelled, a flurry of blinding lights being shot in front of her. Sophia did a back flip off the chain, smirking dominantly as she wiped the side of her face.

"Haha!" Sophia laughed. "Now what bitch?"

Unexpectedly, two maces shot next to Sophia's legs. Sophia jumped into the air, and landed maladroitly unto her feet.

"You seem nimble." Movaak remarked. Sophia put up a thumbs up.

"I'll take that as a complement!" Sophia smiled. Out of the blue, a whole onslaught of maces appeared around Sophia.

"Oh crap…" Sophia exclaimed. Before Sophia met her untimely demise, Movaak unleashed a barrage of fiery explosions onto the weapons.

"Where the hell is that guy at Sophia?"

Before Sophia could reply, thousands of maces surrounded the duo. Misake appeared in front of them both while laughing maliciously.

"You missed me sweetheart."

Sophia tensed up yet again. This time, she swung a yo-yo towards Misake's foot, wrapping itself around it. Sophia tugged on it, which made the Caption fall to the ground.

"You suck." Sophia spat put. Misake grinded his teeth. He tried to move, but Sophia pointed her index finger at him. Misake glared deep into Sophia's eyes, yet Sophia was not moved.

Sophia narrowed her eyes. "Ah, ah, ah… you better watch your tongue, or your head explodes."

"Why isn't my technique working? Why aren't you falling victim to my mind control?" Misake panted.

"You think you know it all, just wait until you see how you got it wrong!" Sophia cackled. "You'll never win, I'm indestructible."

Movaak sighed. The Moon Flow's bright sun threatened to show itself. It has been that long?

"You made it sound like Misake was difficult. He is effortless to handle. Looks like you don't need my help."

"Yeah…well I was wrong… I am not vulnerable to Misake's tricks…"

Blood started to drip from Sophia's mouth. Sophia coughed jaggedly while her grip loosened on her weapon.

"Y-You bastard…" Sophia gasped. Misake stood up while Sophia collapsed onto the ground. Movaak frowned as he glared at Misake.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." Movaak spoke. Misake laughed at this statement.

"Good luck then." Misake replied. Before Misake could even move, he found himself staring his enemy in the face. An explosion then met the face of Misake, sending him flying onto the ground. Sophia got slowly from the ground, limping to where Misake landed. As Sophia glanced at Misake, pungent tears started to form in her eyes. She could not take her gaze off Misake's now gruesome face. Sophia started to shudder. Could she really kill him? Could she really exterminate the first person she ever loved?

"Need help?" Movaak inquired. Sophia swiftly turned around and her gaze soon connected with the ground.

"I-I… can't do it…" Sophia mumbled. "He promised me he would…"

Movaak walked over to the bemused woman and stood behind her. Lucid tears began to slide down her face. Movaak grabbed Sophia's hands. Sophia jumped at his touch.

"Just shoot." He whispered silently.

"…He promised me he would…"

"What ever he said doesn't matter anymore. Three…" Movaak said as he and Sophia's hands started to glow a brilliant crimson.

"…He promised…"

"…Two…"

"…Me…"

"…One…"

"…He'd marry me."

The blinding crimson light then converted into big clouds of fire. It had the intensity of one thousand suns, the only technique worthy of the name, "Supernova." After the smoke dissipated, Sophia's eyes widened. She could not believe it. Misake was actually gone. That was impossible. Sophia collapsed onto the ground from downright shock.

"You bastard!" Sophia shrieked. "Y-You, you…"

Movaak helped the crying woman up on her feet as she tried to wipe away her tears. Sophia thought crying was a physical way to show ignominy. She did not like that feeling at all.

"If it makes you feel any better… I'll marry you."

Sophia's heart literally sprung out of her chest. Her mouth dropped as she gawked a bit. Sophia's gibberish was then plugged by the most heavenly kiss she had ever experienced in her long twenty-five years. Sophia smiled as she drew back from her former adversary.

"Would you be my Rihdan?"

"I'd love to be your hunter." He replied, bringing Sophia in for another kiss.

Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
Nothing I cannot do  
Take my dreams  
Come and give them wings  
Lord with You  
There's nothing I can't do  
Nothing I can't do

I'm gonna set the world on fire  
Set the world on fire.

* * *

**A/N:** Hell no, no, no, no! There will not be a sequel. ;D

Damnit Lady of the Turning Sands! You owe me big time! This was eleven pages of pure pain. I absolutely killed this song! I nailed it! -Skips around singing the song-

Hahahahaa! I am the greatest! I enjoyed writing this! As you can see, I had so much fun! Did you get the theme? Everything ties in great together!

In Al-Bhed, the word Rihdan means hunter! And yeah, Movaak is not mine, as he belongs to Kyanrato. Read his story please!!

Omniscient point of view- when an all-knowing narrator who is not a character in the story tells the story; you know the thoughts and actions of all the characters. -I pwned that stuff!

UNTILL NEXT TIME FOLKS!


	3. Waiting

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. And I had to make one of my long time friends a birthday gift. All I ask is that you all take the time to read the lyrics! They are very essential to the plot. So, what that means is that if you skip over them, this whole chapter may not make any sense at all! Further more, these lyrics aren't easy to understand, so that is where the story comes in. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Open up my eyes,  
Saving what's been broken.  
Wasting all this time…  
Now I know you'll never see,  
This side of you that I know.  
It's been killing me far too long.  
It's such a long way down from here.

All this time I've waited!  
Never seemed to change, your mind,  
I'm pleading, do not be afraid.  
Has all our time been wasted?

Sinking with each step.  
Scared of what might be next.  
For me in this game we've played for so long.  
My instincts disappear.  
The only voice I hear,  
Is telling me to run away from here!

All this time I've waited!  
Never seemed to change, your mind,  
I'm pleading, do not be afraid.  
Has all our time been wasted?  
No one left to blame.  
Don't shut me out.

Don't shut me out and,  
Think it'll be okay.  
I'll take this knife and,  
Bury it today!

All this time I've waited!  
Never seemed to change, your mind,  
I'm pleading, do not be afraid.  
Has all our time been wasted?  
No one left to blame.  
Don't shut me out.

* * *

**Challenge Three: Waiting **

She stood there, hands tied up in a thick durable rope tightly behind her back. She gritted her teeth wildly as her head hung down. She was thinking. Her mind was lost in absolute thought. The more she contemplatated, the angrier she had become. Her long brilliant blonde hair folded around her feet as two rather bulk men walked her towards a lightly lit hallway. Her weapons were taken, and anything she could of turned into a weapon was taken also. She was just thinking… thinking and waiting. She was thinking of how to murder him when she saw him. She reviled him. He was such a disgraceful human, wasted to be made from God's hands. Yet, she cherished him.

She loathed him.

But she treasured him for abhorring him.

More importantly, she hated herself for loving him.

The woman lifted her head with the most slyest smirk she could muster. Her luscious lips curled with an utmost tenacity. Today, it would al be over. Today would be his last day. And they could finally live together. They could live together in the shadowy lowest point of hell. She would make sure of it. The woman stopped walking, and in response to her action, the two men looked suspiciously at her. The men were armored carefully. They were equipped with grenades, guns and a variety of swords. Surely they didn't think a woman was such a threat? Especially a woman with no means of attack. … Or so they thought.

"Come on wrench, we do not have all day. The superior hasn't always been one to wait." snarled the man on the left side of the blonde woman. The man on the right side of the woman looked a bit terrified of the woman sudden rebellion. The woman chuckled sadistically as she slowly brought her gaze up at the man on her right. This was going to be so much fun. With one twitch of the wrist, the woman's hands busted out of the rope. The man on the left quickly fired a round of shots toward the woman, while the squeamish one ran towards the door placed on the far end of the hall.

"Typical intimidating ass scum!" The woman exclaimed while barely dodging the onslaught of bullets. She had to think of something, and fast. The woman had only one option as she gazed upon her feet. Hesitantly, she took off her latex boot and through it at the man's forehead. Everything grew silent as the boot slipped onto the floor. The woman and the man both looked confused at the boot.

"What the…"

Before the man even got to finish his sentence, the woman's bare foot connected with his face, sending him tumbling a great distance away from her. The man crashed against the hall's wall, making a great big pattern imprint in the wall. The woman cracked her fists as she collected her shoe. She looked ahead of her, considering the possibility that the enemy could already have set an ambush.

She would take that chance, for she was no ordinary woman. No, this woman had a name. A name that would soon be known as the killer of the caption of the Yevon solders.

"My name is Sophia, and I am going to beat holy hell into everything here!" Sophia cried as she ran enthusiastically towards the door.

"I am an Al-Bhed survivor, and a good one at that! I killed at least two people before, and have been pissed to where I could not even see straight! Don't take me lightly!" Sophia chanted, as if she was reciting a battle cry. With out warning, Sophia busted into the room, her jaw dropping at what she saw. The room was bare. No one, or anything was in it. Sophia grunted as she paced slowly around the room. Something wasn't right.

Sophia stumped her foot into the floor and stuck out her chest. " You have got five seconds before I start blowing things sky high… and if I do that, I will **not** be a happy camper…"

Sophia threw her hand into the air in response to no reply. "Alright… here we go!"

Loud explosions filled Sophia's ears as she started to light thing s up on fire, smiling immorality as she did it. The sight of the flames pleased the Al-Bhed woman. Her jade-green eyes lit up with the red vivid light of the fire. Suddenly, the fire disappeared completely, making Sophia cringe with bewilderment. She quickly collected herself as she thought for a second. This was it. This had to be the work of him. Suddenly, the air around Sophia got really dense. Chains wrapped around Sophia's arms, leaving her totally defenseless. Sophia bowed her head, trying to breath more easily. She messed up for a quick two minuets and her guard was suddenly diminished. The air around Sophia thickened, and so she lifted her head, to see the insuperable and cocky smile of the one she hated the most; the man that wields her heart and repudiates to give it back. His name echoed throughout the woman's head, but she would not dare to pass in through her lips. He would die. He would die right here, right where he was standing.

The man's gaze slowly fixated on Sophia, as if he was actually thrilled to see her. His prideful smirk engrossed itself into Sophia's mind. It would be the last time he ever smiled again. Sadly, as much as Sophia wanted to attack him, she couldn't move. Her whole body instantly tensed up, an incensed frown plastered on her face. He stood several feet away from her, examining her like she was some kind of science experiment gone wrong. He was captivated by the petrified yet predominate look on Sophia's face. She was up to something, and he knew that. He always took great pleasure in making her mystified. After all, it was what he gets paid to do. Misake collected himself casually.

"… What, aren't you happy to see me sweetheart?"

Sophia gritted her teeth wildly before inhaling a great intake of breath.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Sophia exclaimed, poison dripping from her words. Misake chuckled at this comment before walking towards the enraged woman. Sophia shut her eyes tightly. This was it. This was the end. Everything she stood for was going to simply disappear. And suddenly, Sophia's nose was inflicted with a numbing tenderness. What did he just do? Sophia opened her eyes to see Misake had just flicked her nose. She absolutely despised him now. Misake use to do that when ever the two would go out and start training. When Sophia did something wrong, he would flick her nose. However, that was a really long time ago. Sophia was only interested on why he did it now. Sophia was emitting waves of anger, her lower lip poked out as if she was still in grammar school.

"Why do you persist on guaranteeing your death wish?" Sophia said with an arrogant reassurance in her voice. In response to Sophia's comment, Misake bent down to stare the blonde in the face.

"Hmm? A death wish you say? Watch your tongue sweetheart; you are in no position to threaten me. One false move and I'll have to really eradicate you. That would be such a shame…"

Sophia only smiled. She twitched her right arm, and the chain broke instantly.

"Don't try to use the same simple grade school tricks on a master!" Sophia exclaimed as she motioned her right hand towards her. More then a dozen yo-yos appeared behind Misake, wrapping him in their entanglement of strings. Sophia smiled as she grabbed one of the stings on the ground. She glance at Misake's expression, which was one of total glee.

Sophia sighed. "Hey, dude, you are about to die smart one. Can I at least get a plea for your pathetic life before I kill you anyway, despite of what you have to say?"

Misake couldn't help but snicker at this comment. "Aren't you the apprentice?"

"Pff… just shut up! I am the expert here now!"

As soon as Sophia finished her sentence, Misake busted out of the entanglement, and came at Sophia with a power driven roundhouse kick. Sophia was able to dodge the kick, but he followed it up with a quick bombardment of punches. He was good. He was scary good. Sophia struggled as she tried to keep up with his movements. No one is this fast. However, this was Misake's head office. Anything can happen. The duo began to topple over items such as chairs and tables. After a couple of minuets of close combat; they suddenly stopped. Sophia began panting from being out of breath while Misake was loving every minuet of her struggling. Sophia was Misake's ultimate muse.

"Getting tired already Sophia?"

Sophia opened her mouth to dish out a sharp reply, but she started to feel a numbing pain grow throughout her body, causing her to become frozen in her tracts. Not again…

"N-Not yet… idiot." Sophia cringed silently. Yet again, Misake began to slowly walk towards her. Sophia kept a steady glair on him, not falling victim to another one of his old childish antics again. Misake grinned as he started to invade Sophia's 'personal space'. His face was nearly three inches away from hers. Sophia wasn't the least bit intimidated by his action. She kept the same expression.

"… My sweetheart…" Misake said mellifluously, which startled Sophia a bit. Was she suppose to respond? Strange. Sophia could smell Misake's strong mint aroma smelling breath. She never wanted to be this close to him. Clinching her teeth, Sophia muttered under her breath--

"What do you want from me?" Sophia shouted. Sophia jumped at the touch of Misake's hand gliding across her face. Soon after, Sophia's luscious lips soon connected with those of Misake's. Sophia had no means if freedom as this kiss lasted for a long duration of time. Why was he doing this all of a sudden? What was his plan? Sophia contemplated this for a while before Misake broke away from her. Sophia spat for a moment.

"Now you are especially going to die." Sophia spoke in a subtle tone. Misake just smiled.

"Sophia dear… I want you to become mine."

Sophia nearly gagged on her own saliva. He wasn't serious was he? Even if he was, did he really think Sophia would fall for that same mistake? Did he really think Sophia was that ignorant? Sophia smacked her lips loudly as she distanced herself from Misake.

"You sick bastard…" Sophia started while taking two yo-yos from on the ground. "Do you really think I'll fall for that again? Now you are just pissing me off!"

"But Sophia, I really do mean well. You don't want to subsist with me? To walk down the aisle me?"

Damn it, he really did know how to get inside Sophia's head. Her gaze fell for a moment.

"Don't tell me you don't romanticize about us. I know you do. You yearn for me deep inside your heart. Please don't lie to yourself. I'm reliving your reminiscences." Misake said with a self-gratifying smile.

"T-Then… why me? I know there must be hundreds of women throwing themselves at you. You are a man with high power and prosperity…" Sophia snickered while heading towards the end of the sentence.

"Simply because…" Misake paused. "You are a woman with extraordinary beauty. And I am a man of my word. Won't you believe me sweetheart?"

"You're full of shit _beloved_." Sophia smiled. "Lets go walk the aisle of death together neh?"

Sophia inhaled a great intake of breath while clutching her yo-yos tightly in her hands. Sophia smiled a smirk of peaceful reminiscence memories. This was the final time she would ever see anything. With a loud grunting noise, Sophia lunged her body outwards towards Misake, sending her yo-yo's to wrap around her victim. In mid-air, the yo-yo's broke apart, unleashing a hellish onslaught of yo-yos wrapping around Misake and herself. They were so close together, but so very far away. Misake just smiled that omniscient smile. Sophia gritted her teeth.

"You are so conceited Misa-ke!" Sophia shot.

"The Sacrificial Inviting? So soon Sophia darling? Are you sure you want to go through with this? You may not like the end results."

"Wha… what the hell are you talking about now?" Sophia said in a annoyed type way.

"You didn't know? You are more oblivious then I thought sweetheart. I am immortal." Misake laughed. Sophia narrowed her eyes. This could of just been a biased bluff to by him some time. But what if it was true? If Sophia did execute this move, she'd die without a doubt. She had to take Misake out, no matter what the cost is.

"Damn…" Sophia muttered silently. "How the hell does something like that happen? Are you lying to me?"

Misake snickered noiselessly. Did she really expect a straight and honest answer? He was her adversary. If anything, he wasn't to respond at all. However, this was Sophia of all people he was fighting. Sophia was dumb enough to do anything he supposed. Misake should stop her before the technique goes through. …That is, if she can do it right. With one quick thrust with the hand, Misake was able to cut the strings entangling the two together. Sophia gawked in total disbelief. As soon as the two separated, Sophia started to grow very weary. Her eyes started to droop, and her vision became slightly indistinct.

"Since you didn't execute the move in time, you had to take the punishment. You will start waning as time goes on. You know, if you don't stop fighting me, you are going to die. Surrender yourself to me."

Sophia began to breath heavily. It was almost impossible for her to see any glimpse of her childhood lover.

"Y-You'll see…" Sophia gasped. "I'm not going to give up… not now. I have so many reasons as to kill you now!"

Misake shrugged his shoulders. He walked to a convenient placed desk and pressed a small button found on the side of it. The room the two were in started to change weird colors, until it remained an ugly shade of purple.

"You are so persistent Sophia… if I can't put you in your place, then I know the people who can. I hear they are really quite… 'violent' to their hosts." Misake stated. "Richard, Althea…"

Sophia's heart literally fell at the sound of those two names. Those were the names of her parents. Sophia's eyes twinkled with the utmost despondency. Her fists clutched tightly around her yo-yos. She bit her lip so hard that blood started to trickle from it. It was fake, it is all just an illusion… Sophia paced back and forth inside her head. She tried to look away, truly, but every single second she looked, lucid tears began to form in her eyes. She remembered there faces. Every single detail that made Richard and Althea was forever imbued in her memory. She came so far, only to be beaten by the very people that she strived to avenge. But more then anything, Sophia wanted revenge. Merciless revenge was what she thirsted for. However, the only thing stopping her from making her move was her god forsaking--

"Sweetheart, so you need some help? All you have to do is call out to me. Then I'll take care of them… again." Misake spoke with a cocky smile. Sophia straightened herself out. Waves of undying anger flushed all over her face. She hated that name sweetheart. Sophia looked ahead of her, watching her parents withdraw the same weapons that they wielded so long ago. No, Sophia wasn't going to cry; especially in front of Misake.

"Well sweetheart?" Misake asked in a playful tone. He knew he was pissing her off calling her that. Surprisingly, the way he said it sent an adrenalin chill down Sophia's spine. It was also something about that word sweetheart that made Sophia feel like a young fan girl who just got warped into a world that was populated by her favorite boy characters. Maybe Misake was just messing with Sophia's feelings as he always seems to be doing, but maybe he truly liked her. After all, she is a very distinguished woman with overwhelming features. Sophia's thoughts were then distraught once Misake suddenly walked towards Sophia, making her angry scowl turn into a rosy blush. Now wasn't the time to think about such feeble female viewpoints, but now Sophia was totally drained. Sophia would fight until the bitter end. Sophia slowly lifted her right hand, totally exhausted. Misake cupped Sophia's chin, which made a look of anguish cover her face. He was winning. In fact, he had probably already won. All Sophia could do was fall victim to his befuddling tactics.

"Don't tell me your expecting a kiss, sweetheart…" Misake spoke soothingly, making Sophia freeze up. Then she realized… she had a job to do. What ever he was planning on doing was not going to reassure her boss and friend's contentment. If it all ended here, the name Sophia would be long forgotten, forever washed away by the ebb of relentlessness

"No you jerk." Sophia shot. "I'm sorry Misake, but I have an objective to complete!" Sophia bellowed, doing a maladroit one-hand-stand-back-spring away from Misake. Misake snickered as she did so.

"Very well then," was his reply. "Why must you be so unwilling? You can't play this game much longer can you? I can see fighting against me is taking its toll on you."

"Asswhole…" Sophia muttered. She smiled bashfully before her yo-yos started to emit a bright red light. Misake smirked. Oh how he loved to play with Sophia. She is his ultimate muse. She is very persistent, and that makes for a longer battle.

"Richard, Althea would you mind putting your daughter back in her place?"

Richard took out his very large Machina machete and Althea just stood there, twitching her fingers a bit. Sophia frowned intensely. She abhorred them **so **much. For putting Sophia through hell, they would pay. On the other hand, if she harmed, all her efforts to redeem her parent's death would be for naught. Now Sophia was really confused, and Misake loved every minuet of it. Sophia stood there, unable to make a move. Not because her strength forbid her to, no; it was the fact that she couldn't bring herself to do so. Sophia was in a terrible state of shock. If she did nothing, she would die. If she moved, she would die. Sophia bent over groggily, unsure of what her next move was going to be. Beads of perspiration began to form all over her body. There was no way out. Out of the blue, Richard lunged at Sophia, completely catching her off guard. Sophia let out an earsplitting yelp, instinctively ringer her arms to block his slashes. Blood began to spew from the woman's arms while her eyes widened in tenderness. Misake couldn't help but laugh at this spectacle.

"Dearest Sophia… please stop before you are heavily injured."

Sophia managed to slip her leg behind Richard's legs and tripped up her father, causing his weapon to fall onto the ground several feet away from him. Before Sophia could catch a hint of air, her mother attacked her ruthlessly with her konochi claws that have poison imbued into them. The only thought running across Sophia's mind was to run like there was no tomorrow. Sophia could feel the life leaving her body. This was it, last call. With all Sophia's strength, Sophia quickly stepped back.

"Conflagration tornado!" Sophia chanted in a soft whisper, twisting her body. She let go of her yo-yos, sending a deathly flame twister towards her antagonists. Her parents dissipated within the smoke, but she couldn't see any sign of Misake as she slowly collapsed onto the ground. She smiled as shadows overcame her eyesight. If she was going to go out, she wanted to go out fighting. Before falling unconscious, she caught a glimpse of someone's leg. Then darkness.

"Is this… heaven?" Sophia mumbled as she awoke in a bed. She rubbed her eye lids before she sat up in her bed. The walls were colored with a light red velvet, laced in a gold trim. Antic paintings lay scattered about on the walls, all of them of were pictures of Misake. Although, one particular painting perplexed her. It was a picture of Sophia in her young years. In the picture, she was creepily ecstatic, something rarely scene in Sophia at the time. Sophia glanced at the bed she was in. It was king sized and was furnished with designer red, gold, and white pillows. Sophia tried to get up, but her head began to throb in pain. Sophia patted her sides to realize she didn't have own her 'super spy' clothing. Befuddled, Sophia instantly began to pull on her raunchy white bustier (1) and white skinny leg jeans.

"That bastard…" Sophia mumbled as she walked towards a conveniently placed counter with her weapons placed on top of it. Sophia took them, but then a thought floated through her mind. Should she leave without a sound? No, she had to get an answer at least. She should have been dead right now. Misake tries so hard to hurt her, but he saves her when she should have breathed her last breath?

"And with that in mind… how come I don't BUY phoenix downs? Innu Misake, show yourself…"

In response to Sophia's summons, as if her had been waiting all along, Misake appeared, snide smirk and all. Sophia frowned a bit.

"You pervert did you--"

"Ah, ah, Sophia, one of my loyal priests did that. With my recommendations of course. You don't like the clothes? You should be more appreciative sweetheart. I saved your life. You owe me a act of kindness."

Sophia shot a glare at Misake. "I don't owe you any damn thing! If anything… you owe me for not kicking your ass when you fucking kissed--" Sophia paused. She could see Misake's grin getting wider and wider. And almost instantaneously, Sophia's face started to color. Sophia turned away from Misake to finish her sentence. Sophia folded her arms and pouted. Normally, Sophia wouldn't contemplate this, but he did save her life.

"…Thank you…" Sophia scoffed, "For not being a total bastard."

Misake scorned. "Now would be a good time to tell you that you are rightfully mine now. I own every inch of you."

"Pffff, ha ha ha!" Sophia busted out into laughter. It was enough to make tears flutter from her eyes. "Dude, I take orders from no one. You know, except for the signature on from my check."

And then, that's when her heart felt a hard tinge of pain. Sophia staggered for a moment before wiping stray traces of blood from her mouth. Panting, she shot Misake a death glair. The pain resided slowly, Sophia looking like she was particularly ready to exterminate.

"I hold your heart in my hands sweetheart. Know that I can crush it at anytime I please."

Sophia clinched her fists. "You should know I'd rather die. Go on ahead and do what you will I have no life when you are still alive."

Misake's smile immediately turned into a frown. Isn't this what she wanted? She wanted to be with him… correct? She often dreamt about him. She even cried thinking about what could have been. She thinks about him every day, even in the midst of battle. She strives to become better then him. And to think, now that he is here, devoting himself to her, she doesn't want his affection? What else could he give her? Money, love, riches-- he had already given it. Could it be that she was already in love? Misake walked over to Sophia, a raging snare on his face.

"You don't want to be with me Sophia? You love that ingrate? Silly naïve woman--"

"I am not a kid!" Sophia spat. "And furthermore, that isn't the least bit true." Sophia put her fists up. "I just want you to stay the hell away from me."

"Then I'll kill you where you so stand." Misake murmured. Sophia eyes widened. Now she had control over him. Ah, the wonderful art of seduction was such a beautiful thing. Sophia was going to have a little fun.

"You need me don't you?" Sophia smiled.

Misake frowned, but soon brought a smirk to his face. She had gotten better with he exploitation. Right now, she probably could beat him at his won game. Misake will admit. He is an extremely jealous man. He will not share Sophia to anyone, nor thing.

"Your right Sophia. I need a companion."

"Cliché, cliché, cliché," Sophia answered. "You know how long I have been waiting? Are you just outrageously jealous? You had your chance and you might still have it. I've waited seven years for you, just so you could randomly appear and tell me how much you love me? I looked for you… yeah, for the longest. I thought killing my parents was part of my training; something I had to endure. You have five minuets to pled your case Misake. And you better make it meaningful, 'cause you have to make up for the seven years that I've wasted.

Misake shrugged. " Fair enough sweetheart."

Misake dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small gold locket. He tossed it to Sophia, and she caught it with ease.

"A pictures worth a thousand words?" Sophia questioned before opening the locket to find the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. It was crafted with black diamonds; it's luminosity practically blinding her. Pungent tears started to well up inside her eyes. Seven years, and she finally got her wish?

Misake smiled. He had finally prevailed. "…About that favor…"


End file.
